


When Yo Plums Drop (Pokemon)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Character, destruction in human form, it's ya boi Guzma, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Guzma walks in on something confusing. What is going on with Plumeria? Why isn't she talkin ta her boi bout it? Whatever. Ya boi Guzma's always got Plum's back. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some slight fluff, not much to do with shipping. Just some light flirting thrown into the mix. This fiction is mostly about coming out as trans.

It was quiet. They stood staring at one an other. Guzma's mouth hung open slightly as he stood in Plumaria's doorway. P stood there looking over her shoulder to see who had dared to barge into her room. No one enters her room.  
No one looks inside. No one even so much as knocks. Not for the last few months anyway, she had scared all the grunts away from her personal space. She used to lock the door. Still does when she is sleeping or goes out. But the door was not locked right now.  
Which is why Guzma was able to throw the door open and barrel in like he legally owned the place. Normally Guzma let Plum stew in her own teeth grinding/self hatred but he thought it finally time to deal with her poor attitude. Less it start to rub off on the grunts. And it was. All of the girls were starting to bitch more than usually and the guys were starting to throw more shade than necessary.  
Which is why he was now will to address it. Guzma and Plum were close but recently Plum had become distant. Guzma realized he was starting to know less and less about her life. That bothered him. A lot.  
So to find out what the hell crawled up her butt and died he came to speak with her. Or yell. Or whatever he had to do to make her snap out of it. Secretly he was just praying that he wouldn't walk back out the door with his tail between his legs.  
"Uhhh... Plums...?" One of Guzma's brows shot up as he looked his right hand Skull up and down.  
He had on one of his old worn out white tank tops. One that he was sure that had been throw out into their crud pile where they threw nasty shit that could be repurposed. The shirt hung low on her. Her chest was flat somehow. Because of how big the arm holes were on the tank top he could clearly see that she had bound down her breasts with some sort of gauze-tape.  
Plum was also wearing a pair of boxers that Guzma was sure belonged to one of the grunts. A boy grunt. Plums did a lot of the laundry so it was possible for her to swipe whatever she wanted from the grunts. Guzma would notice in a heartbeat if any of his good swag was missing but the younger adults and teenagers wouldn't notice an item or two missing considering how often they lost shit in general.  
Guzma would think something far more disturbing about how she got the underwear if it weren't for: A) the fact that she was wearing his top, B) her chest was strapped down, along with her hands and feet which were taped up. Girl must have been mid work out because she was planted in front of the punching bag that was rigged to the corner of the room. But that wasn't even the most interesting thing. None of this is what took the cake.  
It was the fact that she wasn't wearing make up. And her hair... it was nearly gone. It was so short! Guzma glanced around trying to find something besides her to gawk at. Thats when he spotted them. Plum's hair pieces. They were sitting on her dresser. Long hair and all. The hair was connected to the clips. Plum's natural hair was just long enough to bunch into tiny sprouts, then she would clip on her long hair. She must have been doing this for a while now.  
"G-Guzma." Her face turned pale.  
"Uhhh..." He cocked his head, "I uhhh... Plums... just... what the FUCK?!"  
Her face went red as he raised his voice. That set her off. How dare he get angry. He had no idea what he was walking in on.  
"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!" He screamed.  
"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" She turned and threw a hard punch into the bag.  
It swung as she whirled around and stomped towards Guzma. The old floors squeaked as she did so.  
"PLUMBS WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON IN HERE?!" He demanded as she shoved him out the door.  
A few grunts in the hall gathered round. They were all staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Like they weren't certain that she was the same person they knew. Like she was an alien.  
"The FUCK PLUM?!" He roared and pushed back at her.  
"YOU WANNA GO?! OUT HERE IN THE HALL?! TRY AND FUCKING HUMILIATE ME?!" She puffed her chest out at him.  
Shit her arms were kinda ripped. Guzma looked her up and down again before taking a step back.  
"Fuck is goin on with you?!" He was shocked.  
"You don't have a FUCKIN clue! Stay OUTTA IT!" Plum bared her teeth before she retreated back to her nest.  
The door slammed so hard behind her that the wall shook. Grunts were gathering around. Whispering. Guzma was steaming with rage. Fuck this. Fuck everything. Fuck her!

\---

"So. Ya gonna tell me why ya went zubat shit crazy?" Guzma swaggered into kitchen while Plumb sat at the table chugging a protein shake. She also had about three banana peels in front of her. Could be more or less, she had really ripped them apart.  
"Stuff it out your ass, G." She sniffed as she finished her early morning breakfast.  
They were alone. To early for the grunts to be up. It was about five am.  
"You bulkin up?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.  
He sat backwards in the chair but faced her.  
"Maybe I am." Plum wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
She kept her head facing away from him but held her chin high.  
"Whats up with you?" He asked calmly.  
"..."  
"Plums. Whats. Up. With. You?" Guzma repeated.  
"Personal crap." Her hair wasn't tied up.  
Plum had a black beanie pulled down over her short hair. She was wearing one of Guzma's good jackets zipped all the way up. He said nothing. She could keep it.  
"Plums. Ya gotta talk to me." The man shook his head lightly.  
He gave a small laugh. Shit was he tired. And crap was he stressed.  
"No. I don't, G." She stood up and crushed the empty can in her hand before throwing it behind her.  
It bounced off the wall and barely missed the trash. This place was a dump. So she left it.  
"Plums-" He caught her arm.  
"Don't ca-" She stopped.  
Their eyes locked.  
"Just... don't." She looked away and took her hand back from him, "Don't worry bout me."  
"Why you dressin like one of the boys?" He asked point blank.  
She stood in the door way.  
"Cuz... I wanna be one." Plum said quietly before she walked off without looking back.  
Guzma sat at the kitchen table. Unsure of what that even really meant. What was he going to do? His Skulls were his babies and his babies's problems were his problems. Well shit.

\---

"Yo. Open the damn door, P." Guzma wrapped his knuckle on the door and grunted.  
"What you want?" Plum called from inside.  
"Open the door bitch, its Christmas just for yo ass."  
"The fuck that even mean?" She swung the door open and stopped when she saw Guzma holding a box full of stuff.  
"Lemme in." He said with a dead stare.  
P moved to the side. Guzma rolled in and threw the box down on her four post bed. The bed frame was empty in the center. Their was no bottom so if there was a box spring, which there wasn't, it would sit on the ground in the middle of the frame. P's old mattress lay sunken into the four post's frame with stained old sheets thrown about it.  
The captain and king of Team Skull fell down onto the bed and started pulling stuff out of the box. A few shirts. Some pants. A blue pair of high tops he traded a grunt his watch for. They should fit P just fine. And.. oh there it was. A bag of new socks.  
"Here." He threw the bag at P.  
"What the...? And why do I need a bag of new men's socks?"  
"So yo ass can stuff. Need a good bulge in the front of those sweats." Guzma grinned as he pulled out a pair of men's pants.  
P's face went red, looking down at the bag of cheap-o socks. They were knew and unused. Clean.  
"Why would you think I'd wanna do such a stupid ass thing?" P said throwing the bag onto the bed.  
"Cuz ya boy here googled what the hell is up with you. Trans somethin? You think you should be a dude or are a dude or somethin? Thats fine. I don't care. Be a guy. Just do it with style. Oh an ya still gotta represent." He threw boys grunt shirt at P.  
It was just a normal guys tank with their tag on it.  
"I don't care if you wanna personalize it so you seem more bad ass than our kids or some shit but ya gotta still let people know what gang of trouble makers yer part of. That way if you run into anyone they'll still see yer one of us and roll over for ya."  
"...G." P sniffled a little.  
Shit he was getting all worked up now. No one had ever treated him like the guy he was before. And Guzma was fine with it?  
"G if your fine with this then... what the fuck? Yesterday you were such an ass." P said, setting the shirt down on his bed.  
He climbed over the frame that was slightly taller than the bed, P took a seat inside with Guzma.  
"What'd mean? I was shocked. You were like... naked compared to what Im used to. And you show a lotta skin normally. So thats sayin somethin. Just surprised me was all.  
An uhhh, I was kind pissed that you obviously had somethin goin on that you wouldn't talk ta me about. I mean how am I gonna take it when the most important girl- uh... guy, in my life starts hidin shit from me? Freaked me out."  
P blushed again when Guzma said 'important'. But the red in his cheeks grew and reached the tips of his ears when Guzma corrected himself when talking about P. Calling him a guy.  
"Look I don't know how you wanna handle this shit but... whatever you wanna do is fine. Live like a chick or a dude... No one here is gonna care. Yo ass could walk around in thong an some plastic wrap and people would still respect you. Yer to scary ta not fear and respect. And uhhh," He scratched the back of his neck, "well... your pretty damn smart too. Smarter than me. But don't tell no one that ya boy's not so bright."  
P snorted. Gumza smiled.


End file.
